New World
by 0lucky13
Summary: They finally made it. They have been working towards this their entire lives. But when things come down to the wire, will they be able to handle it? No real focus as far as characters go/post-worlds, pre- Olympic trials
1. A New Beginning: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Make It Or Break It, although if I did, I would make sure that this amazing show had more seasons to come. I am not sure if I will make up any new characters, so if I do, I own them but the normal characters are property of ABC Family.

**Summary: **Personally, I am not a fan of the way that ABC Family finished the last season of Make It Or Break It. I think that they could have done so many things to make it more interesting, so this is one of the ways that I would have had the show go. Hope you enjoy! This is it. They have finally made it to the Olympic Training Center. Kaylie, Payson, and Lauren have a stronger friendship then ever, but when everyone starts elbowing for that number one position, who will come out on top? Takes place pre- Olympic Trials, post- worlds. Pretty much everyone is involved.

**Chapter 1:**

**May, 2012**

**Olympic Training Center:**

**Payson's Point of View:**

Finally, after all of this time, they had made it. She and her two best friends has reached the goal that they had worked towards their whole lives. This was it, now or never. Payson's mom's navy Lexus GX 470 car and stretched her legs. Not long after she stepped out of the car, she heard the squealing noise that she was all too familiar with. She turned around and saw Kaylie and Lauren running towards her as if they were about to do a vault. They hugged and Kaylie started the conversation first. "I can't believe that we are finally here." she said. Lauren replied with "This is so exciting! We can finally date whoever we want." Kaylie and Payson rolled their eyes, not surprised that even after all that has happened, Lauren was still concentrated on boys.

Steve Tanner, Mark, Becca, and Kim Keeler, as well as Alex, Ronnie, and Leo Cruz soon joined them. "Okay girls, we have an hour and a half to get to the OTC dorms. So we better get going." As the team representation, Kim was in charge of handling things like this.

**Dorm Rooms:**

**Kim's Point of View:**

They got to their assigned dorm rooms. Everyone else had already left, so it was just her and the three Olympic hopefuls. She decided this was a good time to lay down some rules.

"Okay girls, even though there aren't very many rules here to govern your social lives, I am making some. Sasha and I discussed each of these and we think that they are very fair." To this, the girls groaned, except for Payson who perked up at hearing her coaches name. Kim knew this was a very hard transition for Payson. After spending six days per week with Sasha from 7:00am to 4:00pm, it was going to be strange to see him hardly ever for three weeks.

"Okay, okay, these rules aren't as bad as you think. rule number one, you are to sit out if you have an injury. No pushing it girls! We still have 4 weeks after the TC so there is plenty of time to polish you routines, and there's no way you're going to London if you're injured. Rule number two, you are to be in bed by 9:30 with lights out at 10:00. You will probably be begging to go to bed earlier after starting this, but for now, that's the rule. Rule number three, it is fine if you date, but you are not to go to their dorms and they are not to come to yours. Pregnancy this close will be impossible to come back from. Rule number 4, do what you know is right for your body. You know when you need to eat and drink. Make sure that you do it! Rule number 5, give it your all every day. Show Coach McIntire what the Rock girls are all about. Even though the Olympic Team coach has not been officially announced, because he is coach the training, there is a good chance that he will be the team coach. And last, but certainly not least is rule number 6, go have fun! This should be an enjoyable experience for you! Now, do you think that those rules can be followed by you?"

After hearing the rules, the girls were relieved. They thought that it was going to be much worse than that. "Yes, Mrs. Keeler." they chorused together. You know, it was funny. After all of these years, they still called her Mrs. Keeler. They were practically adults, and they almost lived at her house while Payson was out of gymnastics because of her back. She knew it was time. "You girls should probably start calling me Kim now that your practically adults and we have known each other for so long."

The girls took this as compliment to their maturity.

**Kaylie's Point of View:**

"Hey Mrs.-I mean Kim, are sharing a room with us?" she asked.

"No Kaylie, I am right next door though."

"Why is there a fourth bed in here then?"

"Well there is another girl who will be sharing the room with you girls. When signing up, you could either be in a four person room or a two person room and Sasha and I didn't want one of you bunking alone so you will have another roommate." Kim explained to the girls.

"Do you know who our roommate will be?" asked Lauren

"Yes, I do and I discussed this with Sasha, and we decided that you will find out when she gets here later. She had to fly in from Nevada and she will be here tomorrow afternoon, but she used to live in Boulder. However, this reminds me of another one of Sasha's rules, you have to be nice to her, and if there really is an issue with her sharing a room with you three then you are to come to me. Actually, you are to come to me with any issue. Do not try to take matters into your own hands." Kim ordered them. This really worried Kaylie, I mean who was going to be their new roommate?

"Mom, do you think that we will have a big problem with this new roommate?" Payson asked her mom the question that they were all thinking. That was one of the things she loved about her teammate. The way that she always looked out for her team.

**Kim's Point of View:**

She looked at the clock and realized how late it was. It was already 9:15pm. Almost time for her girls to go to bed. "Alright girls, I am going to go to my room and get ready to go to bed now you should do the same because you need to be in bed for 9:30. I will be back in 45 minutes for lights out. And don't even think about trying to sneak out to steal Otis, because he's already been stolen. You need your sleep. Training starts tomorrow at 8:30am sharp!"

**Lauren's Point of View:**

Lauren felt like she was on top of the world. Her friends had forgiven her for sending the video to Ellen Biels, Sasha had come to really like her, Ellen Biels was gone from the NGO and wouldn't be in her life again, she had become really good friends with Kelly Parker, and everyone trusted her again. She had really matured a lot since World's back in October, just three months after Emily's baby bombshell. Now if she only knew who their new roommate was. She thought it would be Emily Kmetco, but Lauren's dad, had hired a Private Investigator, and she would know if she was training again. AND Emily had just had her baby a month and a half ago. She knew that Emily's baby had been born early, but still there was no way that she could have recuperated even though she gave her baby up for adoption and a closed one at that. With all of these thoughts racing through her head, she forgot that she had to get ready for bed before Kim came back.

No, she could not blow her mental energy and exhaust herself by wondering about something that will be revealed tomorrow anyways. Snapping back to reality, Lauren looked at the clock and realized that it 9:25. She had five minutes to get ready. She grabbed her makeup case and ran to the bathroom down the hall that everyone on the floor shared. Running with her head down, she ran right into someone. Looking up she realized it wasn't just anyone. It was a cute guy his OTC Wrestling sweatshirt said Jake. He bent down and she realized she had dropped her makeup case and everything had fallen out. She bent down to help him.

Once everything was picked up, she decided to start a conversation because she could, now that there was not a no dating rule.

"Hey, I'm Lauren" she started out the conversation.

"Jake." he responded and it made her heart flutter, but why didn't he respond with more? was he not into her?

"I know." his face had a quizzical expression after she said that she decided to clarify. "it says so on your sweatshirt."

**Kim's Point of View:**

She went into the hallway, on her way to check on the girls, when she saw Lauren down the hall looked more flustered around a guy than she had ever seen her. Lauren Tanner was the bitch of the beam, she could handle a guy, so what was this? She quietly snuck next door to tell the girls to watch this. It was pretty entertaining and after what Lauren said to her daughter, she thought she deserved a little bit of heat.

She entered the girl's room and told them to come out into the hall, but be quiet and discreet.

**Paysons Point of View:**

She couldn't believe it! Lauren Tanner was tongue tied and flustered around a guy! She had never seen this before in her life! Lauren was always smooth around guys, and it didn't look like she was even trying to seduce him the way she usually was around guys. Lauren Tanner was falling for a guy, and falling for him hard.

**Lauren's Point of View:**

Even after acting as dorky as she knew she was, this guy actually asked for her number. She quickly scribbled it down on a wrapper in her case and he wrote his down on another one and they exchanged them. She was actually falling for him, and she was pretty sure he was fallling for her.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I just loved writing from Kim's point of view! I noticed that pretty much nobody else writes from that view and it was cool to right from an adults perspective that wasn't Sasha's. I know that I'm not the best writer but I try to put my ideas down in a way that other people will understand or whatever. But just a warning, I don't think that every chapter will be as long, but this way, I start off strong and you guys get a good idea what this fan fiction will be like. So who do you guys think that the roommate is? Do you think that Lauren and Jake will develop a relationship? Review and answer my questions if you want to. If you want to see anything in the upcoming chapters, just tell me about in your review! I will respond to every review whether Private Messaging or anonymous. Your reviews inspire me, so keep them coming! mwah! Love, 0lucky13


	2. Chapter 2: This is Where it Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Make It Or Break It, although if I did, I would make sure that this amazing show had more seasons to come. I am not sure if I will make up any new characters, so if I do, I own them but the normal characters are property of ABC Family.

**Chapter 2:**

**May, 2012**

**First Day of Training**

**Olympic Training Center**

**Kelly's Point of View:**

After an extremely long layover and a delay in Chicago, I was so excited to finally get to Boston for the Olympic Training Center- She knew most of the girls had driven for the quality family and friend time but, but there was no way she was driving cross-country with Sheila as her mother- because of her fight trouble, she would get to her room which she would be sharing with Jordan Randall, and as much as she hate to admit it, she liked the girls' fiery attitude. She tried to get a room with the Rock girls, but the fourth bed was already taken.

After rushing to put on a leotard and tracksuit, she rushed over to practice. When she arrived, she rushed into the line of girls standing shoulder to shoulder with stoic looks on their faces. She looked to the girls on her left and her right but didn't know either of them, although the girl on her right, made her feel better because it meant she wasn't the last to arrive.

Coach McIntire started off with an elephants presence in the room. Kelly liked this. It meant that this guy was going to push her to be the best she could be. She also knew they would get along well.

"Alright girls, look around you. Of the 38 girls around you, only a maximum of 12 of you will go to the Olympic Village in London." he said. "We will go down the line, learning each others names. We will start at the end on the left. You will step in front, turn around, facing your teammates and say your first and last name, your gym, and your favorite apparatus. Begin now."

The first girl stepped out, and Kelly wasn't surprised to see it was Payson, first one to the gym as usually. "Payson Keeler, The Rock, Floor."It continued four people down the line, when Kelly saw Andy, the girl had been an alternate for the National and world team, and Kelly liked her optimistic spirit. "Andrea Conway, The Rock, Beam." As the line progressed, making its way to her, Kelly noticed Kaylie and Beth, another alternate take their turns introducing themselves until it made its way to her. "Kelly Parker, Denver Elite, Bars." she stated. The line kept working its way down until it made its way to Lauren. Kelly was thinking, *way to make a great first impression Lo* but she had to hand it to the girl, she looked great! Her hair was perfect as usual, which is probably what took her so long.

After finishing the line Coach McIntire started a speech about what an experience this would be for them. "Girls, this year, we are doing things a little differently because there are so many of you. Fifteen of you will be sent home by the end of this training. This will be one of the hardest things that you will ever do. I will shake things up constantly, but in the long run, this will be the best preparation you receive for London." Kelly began to tune him out, figuring she could find out what he said later from Payson or Lauren. But, she couldn't help noticing that he kept staring at the back door to the gym.

Kelly turned around and tuned back into what Coach McIntire was saying about training, just in time to her the biggest bombshell she may have ever heard. "Girls I want you to meet your new teammate."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Sorry about the cliff-hanger too, but I need to keep you enticed somehow. Anyways what do you guys think? Who do you think that the new teammate is? How do you think that Coach McIntire and Kelly will really get along? You can tell me what you think in your review mwahahaha! newe sneaky way to get you to review haha but seriously tell me what you think and tell me what you want to see ahead! To **Guest, **I will bring Kaylie and Austin into this eventually, but thank you for the review and you'll have to keep reading to figure out when. I'm thinking about doing about two chapters from now but nothings definite yet. To **lilli, **I will also bring Payson and Sasha into this and that will probably happen next chapter, although it will not be a romance at first, because she hasn't even made the team, if she will. Thanks for your reviews, they mean a TON to me! Also, I will not normally be updating this often, but usually about once a week with a few exceptions that I will tell you about if I can.

xoxoMwah!xoxo

0lucky13


	3. Chapter 3: What will they think?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Make It Or Break It, although if I did, I would make sure that this amazing show had more seasons to come. I am not sure if I will make up any new characters, so if I do, I own them but the normal characters are property of ABC Family.

**Chapter 3:**

**May, 2012**

**First Day of Training**

**Olympic Training Center**

**Coach McIntires Point of View:**

"Girls, meet your new teammate, Emily Kmetco" he smiled to himself as he said it. He was not a cruel person but something about shaking things up around here just gave him pleasure. He couldn't let the girls get too comfortable rooming with whomever they wanted to was generous enough of him. Adding Emily to the mix was just what he needed. Also, it challenged his top five gymnasts.

Payson was number one all the time except for when she was out with her back and then working her way back. He had noticed that recently, the young athlete had not been acquiring new skills for competition. He also noticed that this started about the same time that Emily had left gymnastics.

Kaylie Cruz need things to be constant. The reality was at the Olympics, nothing is constant. Many times medals are awarded to people because of some good luck. With Emily here, he reasoned that he could add some spontaneity to the girl's cookie cutter routines, as well as push her to be her best, which is what he was trying to do all along.

Lauren Tanner had seemed just a little bit too easy-going lately. She acted as though the spot in London- which she could easily secure with some hard work and heavy training- was just going to be handed to her on a golden platter. If she didn't change her attitude soon, she would be eliminated before she showed him what she had to offer. It would be just like the 2009 National qualifiers at the Rock for her.

Even though she had repaired her friendships with Payson, Lauren, and Kaylie and her routines were looking better than ever Kelly Parker needed to be messed with as well. It wasn't that he didn't want her to succeed, he did. He went through what she went through, with his dad. What he really wanted to do, was see how she could tolerate the pressure and help her teammates. If she could manage this added stress, of another competitor, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Kelly Parker would medal in London this summer.

Emily Kmetco has been through hell and back. This girl hasn't had a break her whole life. Her father left when Brian became paralyzed. Her mother has dated just about every man on the west coast. Each man broke Chloe's heart, leaving Emily to pick up the pieces and take care of everything, including Brian. She finally got a break when Marty got her the scholarship, so she could go to the Rock and train. But, even that ended with her getting the short end of the stick. After she placed third at National trials, her coach deserted her. Thankfully, Sasha came and took her under his wing, along with the other girls. Then, her friend broke her back, which really messed with her head and her game. Finally, she got back into her element. She medaled against China, only to find out that her boyfriend left for a world-wide tour for two years and she didn't get to say goodbye, and he thought that she didn't love him. She got her head back into the game until then she happened to be in France the same time he was in France, so she went to meet him. But a "mistake" with her ticket, got her back to the hotel room too late. Ellen Biels caught her and pulled from the competition the next day. Later, her brother started having seizure symptoms, so she went to get his medication but didn't have enough money, so she felt like she had no other choice than to steal it. This lead to her being put in Jail and the having to wear and ankle monitoring bracelet for and exhibition. Then to put the cherry on top of the sundae so to speak, when Darby came and lifted all of the rules, she got pregnant. The choice seemed obvious to her until she found out that she had in fact made the World team, and then she was conflicted and her mother calling Marcus made her feel like she was being controlled again, so she rebelled. Because she chose her baby over her career, her relationship with her friends was history. So then she was pregnant, her boyfriend was history, she had no friends, and she was alone in Vegas with only her godmother.

Jordan Randall was a whole other issue. The girl had trust issues, which was understandable considering her last coach. With Emily here he was hoping that they could develop a friendship. He wasn't completely sure what the reaction from his gymnasts would be, but he was guessing that most of them would shun Emily at first, but Jordan, he knew that Jordan wouldn't. Jordan knew what it felt like to be the new girl and be shunned. That had happened when he first found her and decided to take her under his wing and train her himself.

**Wendy's Point Of View:**

Wendy smiled to herself. She knew that this girl would blow the concentration of at least Payson, Kaylie, Lauren, Andrea, and Kelly. Maybe it wouldn't last the whole time, but it should last long enough for at least one of them to be eliminated.

**Kaylie's Point Of View:**

Kaylie had never dealt with stress very well. Emily coming back, she didn't know what she was going to do. She could feel the look of uneasiness creeping on to her face. Emily had always been her biggest competitor. To stay in the game here, Kaylie knew that she was going to have to work her but off.

**Payson's Point Of View:**

This was good. This is VERY good. Lately, Payson felt like she didn't have anyone to push her. Sasha had been very distant. He hadn't let her come in early and stay late, and when he was with the Rock girls, he seemed distant and he didn't spend nearly as much time with Payson as he used to, before World's. Kaylie, after coming back from her anorexia wasn't as worried about being number one, as she was with having fun. Lauren hadn't been at her level in years. With Emily here, she would be pushed to a new level, once again.

**Lauren's Point Of View:**

Here she was. Of course, it was the girl who almost ruined her career at National Trials, almost ruined the Rock- the gym that she had spent half her life building up and maintaining with her father. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about this, but she did know that there was no way that this girl was going to knock her out of the competition again. "Watch out Emily Kmetco I'm coming for you, but not in my usual way" she thought.

**Kelly's Point Of View:**

Kelly wasn't quite sure how to react to this bombshell. Sure, she was surprised but was she angry, happy, excited. Her emotions couldn't quite bring themselves to figure out how she was feeling. She knew one thing for sure. Her friends were going to need her more than ever, and she was not going to let them down ever again, after that whole Kaylie's diary thing. This was her chance to prove to them that her friendship with them was genuine and she would do anything in the world to help them.

**Jordan's Point Of View:**

Jordan knew about this and judging by the looks on the faces of the girls around her and the sounds coming from their open mouths, she was the only one who knew. She knew that her and Emily would become friends. Jordan did know what it felt like to be the new girl after all.

**Coach McIntire's Point Of View:**

Coach McIntire chuckled to himself. These girls had no idea what was coming to them. He looked around at his gymnasts faces. Certain girls he knew would instantly be a problem so at the end of the day, he would simply take care of this little problem. He was in charge after all.

He looked at Payson's face. She seemed to be one of the only girls smiling. Maybe she also saw what Emily could offer to her training. That was one good thing. He looked at another one of the hopefuls in the crowd, Kaylie. She looked like she was in full on panic mode. She also looked like she was going to throw-up. He wanted to make her nervous, but not this nervous. He knew that the girl was still shaky from her anorexia, and the last thing that he wanted to do was make her relapse. Lauren had a sly smile on her face, and he knew that this couldn't be good. The girl was notorious for breaking down her competition, even Kelly Parker wasn't a match for her. Kelly didn't really have any emotions on her face. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. Then again, the girl was pretty hard to read. When she was retired after the Olympics, she should go on World Series Poker. Jordan seemed like she was happy to see someone that she could relate to. After the bombshell of what Coach Roy did to some of his gymnasts came out, her relationship with Kaylie Cruz started to repair itself, but many of the other gymnasts had lost their respect for her as a gymnast and as a person. Everyone had also been acting eerily cautious around her, as if she were a fragile china doll that could break at any moment.

Now came the next bombshell.

"Girls" he started, he knew that this was going to be extremely difficult for some of the girls, especially the rock girls considering it was also going to be hardest for them, and they had the added part of having their former teammate, Emily Kmetco, and now once again current teammate as an added stress.

" I would like to introduce my assistant coaches, Sasha Belov and Marty Walsh." and at this, most of the girls were surprised again. This was supposed to be a private training camp. All elite athletes who were Olympic hopefuls for the coming cycle were invited to the camp, but it was always run by the coach who was most likely to be the Olympic Coach. That coach had never brought in other club coaches. While they were only supposed to be assistant coaches, usually the head coach used his elite staff from his club to help his as assistant coaches. All the Rock girls loved Sasha. However, Sasha and Marty never mixed well, and the girls had absolutely zero trust in Marty after he had an affair with Ronnie, Kaylie's mom.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is super long, and I have been working on it forever, so I hope that you enjoyed it! I know that I told some of you that there would be a lot of Sasha in this chapter, but I think that I am going to have to push it back to Chapter 4. Some of you were wondering when Austin was going to come back. He will probably be back some time between Chapter 4, and Chapter 7. I hate when things come to an end, especially stories so this story is in for the long haul. I would like to thank **beyoncefan, cricketjo, rainstormslove, soccer4life15, **and **zabini123** for their follows. It really means a lot to me. I know that someone is reading this way. I would also like to thank **beyoncefan **and** zabini123 **again for their reviews on the previous chapter. I love the feedback. I was looking at the traffic chart for my story and I noticed so many of you read, but dont review or follow I need feedback. Just press that review button, or check that follow/favorite box. It would mean a lot for me. Thanks for reading!

xoxoMwah!xoxo

0lucky13


	4. Chapter 4: The Shocker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Make It Or Break It, although if I did, I would make sure that this amazing show had more seasons to come. I am not sure if I will make up any new characters, so if I do, I own them but the normal characters are property of ABC Family.

**Chapter 4: **

**May, 2012**

**First Day of Training**

**Olympic Training Center**

**Kim's Point of View:**

Kim was anxious waiting for the girls to get back from training on their first day.

"Hey girls, how was training today?" she asked, practically attacking them as soon as they walked in the door. She noticed that each of them had expressions of surprise still on their faces, probably from learning that Emily was back and going to compete for a spot on the Olympic team with the three of them and Kelly.

"Geez Pay, your mom needs to relax a little bit, she almost ran me over coming to the door." said Lauren, completely ignoring Mrs. Keeler's question as she flopped down on her neon colored bedspread.

"Training was good." Kaylie said in her usual people pleaser, angelic tone.

"Did you know that Sasha and Marty were also coaching?" added Payson, as both she and Kaylie ignored Lauren's snarky comment.

Before she and the girls had left, Sasha and Kim had had a meeting discussing rules, among other things for the girls to follow and do while they were at the Training Center. She remembered Sasha mentioning that "this training center session is going to be unlike any other session before", but Kim just imagined he was talking about Emily coming back.

This didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't Sasha have mentioned that he was going to be at the Training Center to her? And more importantly, what was Sasha doing here, at the training Center?

**Later That Night**

**Lauren, Payson, Kaylie, and Emily's Dorm room:**

**Emily's Point of View:**

Emily looked around at the other girls. Each of them was primping themselves. That was weird. Even Payson was doing her hair and makeup. The Payson Keeler that she knew wouldn't ever do her makeup unless it was for a competition, in which case Lauren and Kaylie did it for her, because she didn't know how to do her own. Wow a lot sure has changed since I was last with them she thought.

"Hey do you guys want to go get dinner?" Emily asked, hoping it would serve as sort of an ice breaker.

"No! I have plans with Jake for tonight" Lauren immediately replied in a snarky sing-songy, flirtatious voice, bragging about her newest boy. ++After the first night running into him in the hallway, Lauren had been talking on the phone to him, texting him, and seeing him at every possible moment. She had barely been around the dorm++

Kaylie was probably getting ready for a date with Austin. Emily loved them as a couple. Kaylie had always been extremely nice to her and included her in all things "Rock" and she felt so badly about making Kaylie think that she ran away because Kaylie kissed Damon.

"Payson, where are you going?" she asked figuring that maybe she could tag- along with her, so that she wouldn't end up as a total loner tonight.

"Max wanted to get together with me tonight, and I think that I'm going to break up with him. But maybe we could hang out another time." replied Payson, catching onto what she, Emily, was trying to get at in asking Pay what was going on.

Wow! a lot sure has changed since she had hung out with these girls. Payson had a boyfriend? What the heck! Payson was the girl who everyone else could always rely upon to give them reasons for no dating and chastised them when they ignored her.

Maybe if she had remained close with these girls, things would be different. That was one of her main regrets. She had really missed these girls, even Lauren. Who wasn't always the nicest to her, but she hadn't always been the nicest to her. Lauren had a harder life. Her mother had abandoned her. Her father seemed more interested in what Lauren could do for his business as a lawyer than how she was developing as a human being.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Make It Or Break It, although if I did, I would make sure that this amazing show had more seasons to come. I am not sure if I will make up any new characters, so if I do, I own them but the normal characters are property of ABC Family.

**Kaylie's Point of View:**

Thank goodness that was over, she thought to herself as she closed the door to her dorm room. That was quite possible the most awkward encounter gymnastics had ever given witness to. She loved her friend Emily, but she needed to understand that she hadn't had any contact with these girls in over ten months. She knew that Payson and Lauren also loved their friend and felt for what she was going for, but there were going to definitely be some trust issues. This girl had taken off without any warning. The girls had collectively called her every day for almost a month after she had left. This is their teammate who had been such a good friend to them, she took the blame for them, she saved Kaylie's career, repaired Lauren and her self's relationship, helped Payson move on from gymnastics when that was the only possibility, and then helped Payson believe in herself enough to get back into gymnastics and conquer her fears. At least now she had her date with Austin to take her mind off things.

As soon as she entered tres bon, Austin saw her and immediately got up from his seat to greet her. A lot sure has changed in the past year, she thought to herself. Emily got pregnant and left the gymnastics world. Austin went from 'not knowing who she was' to becoming the best boyfriend she could have ever dreamt of. Payson had become the best artistic gymnast in the country and quite possibly the world. Yet somehow, things were working out just as they had been working for them to from the beginning. All four of them were at the Training Center and Olympic Trials were on their way, giving each of them one last chance to prove themselves before the ultimate task.

"Hey Kaylie, good to see you again." Austin greeted her. They hadn't been able to see each other in the past week because the boys came down before the girls and his training schedule conflicted with hers.

"Yeah, good to see you too." she replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips before they both sat down."

"Hey, I actually wanted to see you tonight because I wanted to tell you a few things." he said. This was kind of scary, but she wanted to tell him something too, so it was sort of a good start to their evening together.

"Ohhhh good! I wanted to tell you something too." she replied

"Let me go first" he replied

"Okayyyy" she said slowly, kind of hesitant because she wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Kaylie I-

**Author's Note: ++ **means that it's not in anyone's point of view. so the words between the addition signs are written in third person. I just didn't know how to incorporate that so there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of hard to write. What do you think Austin's going to say?

**Review Notices:** **Carla **I totally forgot about that! I mentioned it in this chapter, just for you. To **guest**, thank you it really does mean a lot. **iluvtwilight7 **Thank you, I loved hearing that people enjoy reading my stories. **Guest **who said that this was their favorite fan fic, thank you so much. That was definitely one of the reviews that helped me keep going when I couldn't find inspiration. And as you can see in this chapter, yes **zabini123 **you guessed it! Emily is the roommate! You win a lifetime supply of virtual Sasha kisses…. I read that somewhere and thought it was sooo cute! so thank you for that whoever wrote it… and comment so I know to mention it in my notes for next year.

**Viewers Decide: **I just decided to add this to help you guys get the most out of the story. Do you want Kaylie to have a relapse of her Eating Disorder? Should I bring Damon into this? Are Kaylie and Austin going to break up or stay together? What is Austin going to say? What else do you guys want in the upcoming chapters? Just leave a review so I know what to include.

Thanks all you guys for reading, it really does mean a lot to me! 3333

xoxo Mwah! xoxo

0luccky13


	5. Chapter 5: A Long Evening!

**Disclaimer:** I **STILL **do not own Make It Or Break It, although if I did, I would make sure that this amazing show had more seasons to come. I am not sure if I will make up any new characters, so if I do, I own them but the normal characters are property of ABC Family.

**Chapter 5: **

**May, 2012**

**Evening of the First Day of Training**

**Kaylie and Austin's Date**

**Kaylie's Point of View:**

"Kaylie-" Austin continued

"Wait let me say what I was going to say first." Kaylie interjected

"No I really think that you should know what I am going to say first." Austin replied

"Austin stop talking. I love you." Kaylie daid. She had been wanting to say that since her helped her get onto the World team, almost nine months ago.

"Kaylie I- uh I "

"Austin you dont have to say it back. I understand. I just wanted to tell you what I felt because you have done almost everything for me. You helped me overcome my biggest obstacle. You helped me learn what love is. And most importantly, you helped me understand that just because my parents relationship ended badly doesn't meant that my relationships have to fail, and you taught me trust again."

**Austin's Point of View:**

_oh my gosh!_ she did not just say this. How am I going to say my part now?

"Kaylie I- uh I um I think that its time for us to end things, or at least take a break from our relationship, and that's why I wanted to have dinner tonight. I'm not saying that we cant be friends but I dont think that we should be any more than that." Austin replied.

**Kaylie's Point of View:**

she just wanted to scream. It took eveerything she had to udder those three words to him and what was her payback? a breakup. She needed to get out of here and leave now! If she stayed any longer, she would start cry and she could not give Austin that satisfaction. It wasn't that she thought that austin was a bad person, but she liked to be in control, esspecially after she recovered from her eating disorder, and letting Austin see her cry would be like giving him control.

**Payson's Point of View:**

"Bye Em, Ill see you when I get back and we should catch up alright?" Payson said as she left for her date with Max.

"Alright, theres so much I have to tell you. Have fun!" Emily replied on Payson's way out the door.

Payson quickly shut the door as she left the dorm room as she left Emily and Lauren alone. She felt bad that Emily would have to spend the night alone, while all of the other girls were going out. However, she could clearly tell how much the girl had changed in the time she was away from the rock. There was an amount of poise and attitude that was different than when she had left the rock. Payson still didn't know how she felt about Emily being at the Training Center with them, and she definitely didn't understand how it was possible that this girl had done so many things wrong. She had tried to do the full in full out during the meet against Denver in her first weeks at the Rock, against the advice of Sasha, resulting in them losing the meet and Emily getting kicked out for the first time. Then the girl had broken into the gym night after night, another infraction. She had come back to the gym during operating hours and done the move again, resulting in Sasha kicking her out again. Once she was let in again, she stole medication, ending in her getting arrested. She dated Damon Young for a period of time without the permission of Sasha or any other official, while the no dating rule was still in place. She had a job the whole time that she was working at the Rock. Then she got herself knocked up, permanently removing herself from the world of gymnastics, according to the Nation Gymnastics Association guidelines, yet here she was, competing for a spot on the United State's 2012 Olympic Women's Team.

How was this fair? She had worked harder than anyone else. She was the number one gymnast in the world in 2009 at National's. Then tragedy struck and she broke her back. Her whole world was over, but she never gave up hope. Everyone else had written her off. She was told by a dozen doctors that there was nothing left to do. She would never be able to compete in gymnastics or any other sport ever again. Even when her mom thought that she had accepted that when she started going to school and making friends with Heather and Ike, she was still hopeful. Some called it denial, others called it stupid, but in the end it was hope. She knew that she could come back from this, all she needed was someone else who believed that too.

When she was finally ready to start working out with the team, she was still working harder than anyone, and it wasn't because she was out of shape or because she had lost some of her skills. it was because she still had something that the rest of the girls had very little of, it was passion. In the dictionary, the definition of passion is: ardent love; bountiful enthusiasm. She loves gymnastics. She risked her life, just for the chance of being able to do gymnastics again. If she could, she would share gymnastics with everyone in the world. If anyone deserved this, it was her.

"Hey" Max said as soon as Payson walked into the pavilion where they were meeting. Payson hadn't even realized that she had already walked all the way over here. The mental exhaustion she was suffering from because of this whole Emily ordeal was to great right now.

"Max, I think that it would be best if we were just friends for now. You know how I feel about you, but right now, I am so fatigued, both mentally and physically that I don't know when we would even have time to see each other and right now gymnastics needs to be my number one priority. So, I think that we should take a break, at least until after the Training Center program is over, if not, until after London." It took a lot for Payson to say all that.

"Pay, I totally agree. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to that. I want to remain friends, but I don't think that either of our gymnastics should suffer. However, I think you should know that I still feel strongly for you. There will always be spot for you in my life."

"Thanks Max, you should know that I feel the same for you." Payson replied, and with that they walked away, coming to a mutual end.

**Kelly's Point of View:**

Kelly was just about to put on her facial mask when she heard a knock on her door. Ugh as she got up she could feel the soreness in her muscles from the day of training. She would need to remember to put some more icy hot on before she went to be so that training wasn't unbearable the next day.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Kmetco standing there. She looked really timid.

"Hi.." Kelly said, surprised to see her there.

"Hey, I figured you would be here. I was hanging out by myself, and thought that maybe I would come by and see if you wanted to watch stick it?"

Kelly was completely frazzled. The girl showed up at her door, even though they weren't really friends, and then she wants to watch a movie? It just didn't add up.

"Um alright sure come in. I'll run into the kitchen and get some smart food." Smart food was one of the few 'junk foods' the girls could eat with their strict diets. "why don't you pop the movie in and get to the main screen." Kelly replied, still confused as to why the girl had come and as to what her motivation was to come in the first place.

"Emily, not that I have a problem with you being here, but why are you here." Kelly decided to be frank when she returned to her dorm room.

"Well when I was out with, well, um, you know" Emily still couldn't bring herself to talk about the pregnancy."I watched worlds on television and I could see how you changed. I know that you and I have had our differences, but I want you to know that if you are willing to, I would like to become friends. I don't know if you have noticed, but most people are still pissed at me for leaving, and I didn't give any explanation to anyone but Sasha, and Payson, Lauren, and Kaylie know about what happened to me, but they don't know why I made my decision the way that I did. I know that they probably assume certain things, but they don't know the truth."

Wow! that was a lot to drop on a girl at one time Kelly thought to her self. "Alright, yeah I am definitely willing to be friends but we are going to have to ease into this. Just having Kaylie, Lauren, and Payson as friends was a big change. Lets just watch the movie."

**Kaylie's Point of View:**

After all that had happened that night, Kaylie could only think of one person she wanted to go to. As soon as she fled the restsaurant, she took her heels off, and but her head up into a messy bun, and started to run. She knew exactly where she was going to go. She couldn't go to Payson, she would only point out what a big distraction boys were, and that was why the Rock had a no dating rule, and that she should have not of taken advantage of that the rule no longer applied by getting so serious so quickly with Austin.

**Payson's Point of View:**

Payson was getting ready for bed in the dorm room that she shared with some of her closest friends. She knew that as soon as she got home from her final date with Max, she wanted to get into bed. They didn't have training tomorrow, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to be doing some training of her own, starting first thing in the morning. While getting in bed, she wondered where Emily was. Payson didn't think that she was close with any of the other girls, or any of the other athletes in the camp, but she supposed she could be training. This made her feel a little bit guilty about her thoughts of Emily from earlier that evening. She knew that she was going to have to make an effort, but if she wanted to be team captain, she was to have to be at least friendly with all the girls, if not that, then more than was also wondering how Kaylie's date with Austin was going, and how Lauren's date with Jake was going. She didn't know much about the wrestler, but she did know that Lauren was smittin' with him. Although she didn't approve of the serious relationships among her friends, esspecially because of the way that they let these boys change the way that they preformed in gymnastics, she was happy for them when they were happy.

**Kelly's Point of View:**

Someone knocked on Kelly's dorm room door. She didn't want to get up because she loved this part of the movie so she yelled "Come in!" in a sing songy voice.

**Kaylie's Point of View:**

As soon as she walked in, the first thing that she thought was WHAT!?

"Emily, uh oh, Kelly should I come back another time?" When she had walked in, the girls were in histerics, laughing at the scene of the gymnasts doing cartwheels around the department store in prom dresses.

**Author's Notes:**

Did you guys watch the team competition? So happy for the United States! First time since 1996. Sorry I havn't updated recently things have been really hectic. I was on vacation with my friends and I didn't have my laptop or iPad with me. Hopefully that won't happen again! Anyone else see the vault finals? Can't believe that McKayla got silver! Not fair! she's clearly the best vaulter in the world. And Aly all I can say is that I knew she could do it. I know that it is a little late to be bringing up stuff from the olympics, but I didn't post during that. Sorry about that again! Anyways, back to my world of gymnastics- Make it or Break it! haha sorry Lauren wasn't in this chapter! Probably should have mentioned this before, but everyone already knows that Lauren sent the Training Cam video of Payson kissing Sasha to Ellen Biels, and obviously they moved past that and are still friends. Just a quick heads up, Carters coming back! I liked him in the show, so why not bring him into my fan fic? He is going to stir up some drama.

**Viewers Decide: **I just decided to add this to help you guys get the most out of the story. Do you want Kaylie to have a relapse of her Eating Disorder? Should I bring Damon into this? How about Nicky? Should Kelly and Emily become closer, because they both know what its like to be pregnant? Are Kaylie and Kelly going to be friends now? What is going to happen to Emily and her relationships? What will happen with Payson and her rage towards Emily? Will Max and Payson be able to maintain a friendship, or will their feelings get in the way? Does anyone want Rigo to come into this? What else do you guys want in the upcoming chapters? Just leave a review so I know what to include.

Thanks all you guys for reading, it really does mean a lot to me! 3333

xoxo Mwah! xoxo

0lucky13

** Also now that schools starting up again, I am going to be swamped, between soccer, school, and clubs so updates are going to be much less frequent. I will always update when I get time off of school and when I get breaks, so I am just giving you a quick headsup.


End file.
